


ESPN Classic

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: Weeknights at 11.(Historian's note - this random floof is what started Sparktober.)





	

  
When he misplaces the flash drive containing his beloved football game, the first person John Sheppard goes to is Ford, then Teyla (perhaps she liked it more than she initially let on), then Sergeant Bryce. It's not that John _minds_ the Greatest Game Ever (tm) being passed around, he'd just like to keep track of it is all. It's his one personal item, _and_ it's high-def.

Doctor Weir is actually the _last_ person he expected to have borrowed it.

He doesn't know it's her at first, because the lounge seems empty when he follows the familliar announcer's voice to its source, but he recognizes her laptop on the coffee table and, when he goes closer, he can see her curly hair peeking out from under the jacket she's using as a blanket.

Their indomitable leader is asleep in the lounge with a stolen football game.

She needs the sleep, of course, since John has actually _never_ been in the control room without her being there with him, or in her office, or on the balcony contemplating their imminent doom. Besides, it's actually really sweet to see her camped out like this and _relaxed_.

He tries to sneak out, but she stirs at the movement, so he either has to announce his presence or be caught staring.

"I thought you didn't like football."

Elizabeth starts, looks around, and tries to smooth her hair. "Not usually."

"So you steal my flash drive and then actually fall asleep in one of the most exciting games in football history?"

She rolls her eyes. "Actually, that's _why_ I borrowed it, and sorry. Whenever I used to get insomnia, I'd turn on ESPN."

He pouts. "I'm hurt."

"It's not a comment on football in general, Major, relax. I think it just reminds me of my childhood. My dad and my brothers were always watching games or listening to them on the car radio every weekend."

It's the first time she's ever said anything about her family. That isn't too unusual, of course. John never says anything about _his_ , either, and in actual calendar terms, he hasn't known her for very long. The threat of mutual annihilation _does_ tend to bring people closer together, though, so perhaps that's why he feels as though he's known her for years.

He can only say, "That sounds nice."

She smiles, a little sadder than her usual smiles. Now that they've been in Atlantis for a few months, he's seen that lonely look on a lot of faces. "It was nice." She brushes a hand through her hair again and then reaches for her laptop. "You can have your game back. Sorry about taking it without asking."

"You can't stop watching now," he argues. "You're going to miss the best part."

She smirks. "I've seen this game."

He thought about asking her to stay for the company, because he's also missing home a little bit and likes the idea of borrowing her warm family football memories. Instead, he just says, "You can't ever watch a classic too many times."

He rarely convinces her of anything in their professional lives, so he feels especially proud when she gives in.

"Okay," she says. "I'll pause it if you run to the galley for popcorn."

He eyes her. "You're not just saying that so you can sneak out of here once I'm gone?"

"More likely I'll just fall back to sleep."

He laughs. "That I can live with."

She's still awake when he gets back, but she doesn't make it to the end of the game, and John doesn't wake her for the big finale. She's seen it before, after all, and she needs the sleep.

And if something is warming in his chest, just a little, at the thought that his headstrong boss trusts him enough to fall asleep in his company...

... if anyone asks, he's just here for the football.


End file.
